


Sweet Like Soy

by Rucksack (wingblade)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Era, Ficlet, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingblade/pseuds/Rucksack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra reminisces those sweet lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Soy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackpaopu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpaopu/gifts).



> I had this typed up in a draft months ago, but never got around to posting it, so I’m retyping it now. This is a rewrite/revision of my old story, so I hope it’s an improvement over the original, or at least just as entertaining for those who enjoyed it. 
> 
> Revised from the original posted on Fanfiction.net (May 27, 2010)

For a long time, Aqua has chased Terra. Alongside Terra, she has battled the darkness inside him, no matter how far he runs. No matter where Terra finds himself, Aqua is sure to follow. But this isn’t what Terra desires, despite her dedication. When he closes his eyes, his heart swells with the affection he feels for his friends. This passion is almost unmatched within him.

The only thing more somber than his own darkness are the wants, needs, and desires that pour from it.

Terra has what he craves, and what he craves is Ven.

* * *

It’s difficult to pinpoint what exactly it is that I’m running from at times. My family. My home. My honor. My sins. Myself.

Aqua and Ven have both chosen varying paths in their ultimate goal of us all three watching the stars together again someday. I want this, too. But I never meant for them to catch up; there are some things they’re never meant to see. Especially not Ven.

Ven...

Soft, gentle, inexperienced lips; sweet like soy. His hair always smells exotic, like a trend from somewhere far away; tenderly spiced, but pleasing. And where he comes from, maybe it is a trend. My fingers in his hair — my face close to his, my lips ghosting over his cheeks — is my favorite thing. I think it’s his, too. He blinks his thick eyelashes up at me, and despite it not being quite the intention, it always takes my breath away. It’s one of his reactions that show me he’s flustered, and yet it always makes my throat heavy with unspoken affection.

His eyes are big and blue, and I’ll say, “Ven, your eyes are big and blue.” He always understands more than what I can ever express. It’s more than an observation; more than a compliment. It means love.

 _Ven, your eyes are love_.

My arms around his shoulder is my next favorite thing. I know he’s been improving in combat, and anyone — the world, the whole world — can fawn over him all they want, but he’s mine. _Mine_. I’ll hold him until my last breath.

His skin is soft, like his lips. I can close my eyes and feel the smooth surface of the ocean when I touch his cheek. Then I’ll open my eyes and his will be closed. I’ll trail my hand across his collarbone and push back gently on his chest; not necessarily to pin him beneath me, but to show my intent. My hand will make its way down his arm, his breath hitching as my fingertips dance across silky skin.

Clothes will sadly stay on. I can honestly admit it’s never gone beyond that. But it’s far enough to enthrall me.

He’s so innocent, bucking his hips against me as I rub him through his pants.

“Ter...ra…”

My name. _On fire_.

Only then can I readjust myself further down on his body, my breath no longer hotly trickling down his neck, instead now pressing kisses to him through damp cloth. He’ll make high-pitched groans; moans; all new. For me. I’ll wrap my lips on him and all down him; sensually, tenderly sucking and dabbing my tongue against him for added wetness.

He tastes good through those baggy pants of his.

I’ll pull him into a position he’s never been in before: me sitting back, his crotch delving into my thigh, straddling me. It can be a dominate position for him if he takes the chance.

He doesn’t. He never does.

He lets me grasp his hips and control his eager body on mine. He never lasts long. He tastes new.

* * *

And still, Aqua chases me, and still, Ven’s heart runs away. There isn’t a lot my mind can do within the darkness but wait. Seeing Ven’s listless body on that white, white chair in that white, white room…

No, my favorite thing is seeing Ven that one last time.


End file.
